


Moving with the Beat

by ClaritYz_Here



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Both Actually And Figuratively, Cute Nagisa, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I Didn't Realize taging was this Hard, Idol AU, Karma's a Dork, Karma's a bitch, M/M, Nagisa's A Dork, Really sucky naming, Sugino is A Good friend, They're like 20-21, i'm running out of things to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritYz_Here/pseuds/ClaritYz_Here
Summary: Worn out Shoes Shuffle along Hard, bare, asphalt. Harsh Winds whip at Already red Cheeks and hands are shoved without a second thought into Hoodie pockets. Light blue hair is Shoved under a gray beanie with only a few strands poking out.Suddenly a Squeal could be heard, A Group of Girls were gazing longingly at a Window. A short Bluenette Raised his Eyebrow, About to Walk Away. But Then suddenly realized What Was inside that Window.AlbumsBut Not just any albums. Those Albums were Published By The Sole Solo Artist That Swept Japan Off It's feet.WyldFire.His bright red Locks and Golden Eyes Made the name Quite Appropriate. The Girls By the Window Chatted Excitedly About the Solo Artist. Nagisa Then took notice of a wandering thought Circling in his Head. 'Will I Be just as good as WyldFire?'But he already is.(Or The Idol Au that Legit no one asked for)





	Moving with the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I'm terrible at summaries. But aren't we all at this point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's having trouble with writing a new song, until suddenly. Inspiration hits, thanks to his manager of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Here we go! The Idol Au no one asked for!  
> Please enjoy!

I let out a sigh and slump my head onto the table. ' _I swear songwriting can be so hard sometimes._ '

I spare a glance at the blank sheet of notebook paper and let out another frustrated sigh. My pencil held loosely in one hand dangles off the edge of the table. I've been finding it hard to write songs lately, and it doesn't help when I can't find any inspiration. Nothing to really write about, nothing original that is. I then shake my head and sit up, blowing a strand of blue hair out of my face in the process. 

I take a deep breath and look out my window. Pink champagne colored skies greet my as cotton like clouds lazily drift across the sky. Towering buildings reach towards Heights That seem impossible as the sounds of the City drift throughout the urban area. Looking out my window gave me a lot of ideas for new songs, but not today. Although looking out my window did clear up my mind a bit. 

I was still taking in the sight outside my window when the ringing of my phone made me jump in my seat. I quickly pick up my phone, almost dropping it in the process. I take a quick glance at the caller ID. 

_Ms. Irina_

' _My Manager?'_ I thought to myself. 

I tapped on the answer Button and brought my phone next to my ear.

"Hello, this is Nagisa speaking.''

"Afternoon Nagisa." A Chirpy voice says back.

"I was just wondering how's your new song?" She continued 

I Let out a Small, Nervous Chuckle. "Not too well.."

Ms. Irina let out a squabble of disbelief. 

"What do you mean 'Not too well'!?" She exclaimed. 

I took another glance at the empty sheet of paper. "It's just not so well, I can't really think of any original Ideas.."

"Who cares about Original ideas?" Ms. Irina Scoffed. 

' _I Do._ ' I mentally deadpanned. 

"What i need is more Money in my Pocket!" She says with no shame even evident in her voice. 

I Sigh. Ms. Irina comes off of only wanting money when you first meet her, but she does care for the music industry. Even if it comes off in very Subtle ways.

_"_ I'll work more on it Ms. Irina, No need to be so Dramatic." I Say letting out a little chuckle. 

Ms. Irina ' _Tsked_  ', "Brat you haven't seen Dramatic in the fullest."  

I Smiled to myself, It's fun to mess around with Ms. Irina sometimes.

"You should've seen my past-lover!" Ms. Irina Continued. "He was the summary of a Korean Drama!"

Ms. Irina Sighed, "Such a shame too." 

"I Actually loved him.." She murmured.

"I'm Sorry about that Ms. Irina." I Say.

She Scoffed, "No need to be sorry brat, It was some Bitter Love."

I felt a small smile stretch across my face, as i opened my mouth to Bid Goodbye to Ms. Irina,but then realization hit me like a Bullet train. My eyes slightly grew as I took a Glance at my empty sheet of notebook paper, then the pencil I've been idly twirling between my fingers. I felt my smile grow. 

"Ms. Irina, could you tell me about your Past-Lover?"

* * *

 

 I Pried open my eyes, slowly lifting up my head. Bringing my hand up to my eyes, rubbing the last of the sleep out of them. I quickly shake my head, trying to regain my thoughts. ' _Must have fell asleep.._ ' "But doing what?" I say out loud this time. But the rustle of papers do grab my attention. I look down and see pages upon pages of notes and Drafts.  _'Oh, for my new song.'_  I pick up one of the notes. ' _Bitter Love_ ' it read. I'm going to have to thank Ms. Irina for this later. Her past-love story really gave me the inspiration that I needed. I gather up all my notes and put it in the corner of my Desk. I look out my window once more, Navy Blue fabric seems to envelop the sky. Stars dotted here and there, almost sadly twinkling in the sky. Though the sight was beautiful my eyes widened in surprise,and I snap my head to the Digital clock on my bedside. 11:54.

It was  _11:54_. I Smacked my forehead, it was **_Way_ **later then I expected. I let out a hopeless sigh, ' _I have to get to the studio at 6 a.m.'_ I groaned to myself and leaned back into my chair. I reached my hand out to turn off my lamp. After the room was enveloped with a blanket of darkness I got up. "Better get to bed." I Say as I fall onto my bed, letting the tidal wave of darkness overtake me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello And Salutations! I really should be putting my greeting in the beginning but too late now. 
> 
> I'm pretty New the AO3, but i'm super excited to Finally have my Account!  
> I hope you liked the chapter and i'm open the any constructive criticism you can Throw at me!  
> Until the Next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Sorry its Short, i should be making good impressions on the first chapter. But that didn't work out so you get what you get. I hope you Enjoyed what little you read and i hope you keep this story on your Watch-list.  
> Until Next Time~


End file.
